The User's Guide and Manual to the HARRISON WELLS unit
by SoulSpeak
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a life size fully functional HARRISON WELLS unit. Please follow all specifications listed below to maximize your enjoyment of the HARRISON WELLS unit. Note: the IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit and the HARRISON WELLS unit are sold separately.


**Oh gosh...I'm so so SO sorry for my hiatus from everything and everything. So first I had finals which are a pain and then I had this college road trip I had to go on. That was fun though it was basically walking from 8am to 11pm blehhhh. My feet has never been so tired lol. Procrastination does play a part in this too..**

 **Hope y'all understand why I haven't been here much or updated any of my stories.**

 **Erm so here is this new UGAM! Idk if it's funny enohgh but enjoy!**

 **As for InsomniacMaybe if you're still reading this, I am so sorry but I cannot do a Hartley chapter for my other story. There just isn't enough info to work off of on him now that he's a good guy and all but I will do your other requests as soon as I get all the requests from different people oragnized :)**

* * *

 **The User's Guide and Manual for:**

 **The HARRISON WELLS Unit**

 **Manufacturer: S2 Central City Inc.**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a life size fully functional HARRISON WELLS unit. Please follow all specifications listed below to maximize your enjoyment of the HARRISON WELLS unit. Note: the IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit and the HARRISON WELLS unit are sold separately.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Harrison Wells

Alias: Harry, doppelgänger, Earth-2 Harrison Wells

Age: 52

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 195lb

Resident of: Earth-2 Central City

Accessories:

1 pulse rifle

2 sets of black coats

2 hats

1 pair of glasses with case included

1 metahuman alert watch

1 set of misc. tools

Programming:

Your HARRISON WELLS unit will arrive programmed with four general functions.

Protector: Does your child/friend/acquaintance/ally always get lost in the city? Your HARRISON WELLS unit will be by his/her side at all times. _Note: The person you choose to stick your HARRISON WELLS unit may complain it is too protective and/or run away. S2 Central City Inc. is not liable if the person reports missing, injured and/or killed._

Scientist: Do you have a science project due tomorrow? Your HARRISON WELLS unit will do it all for you. _Note: Arguments will result in broken things._

Father: Are you too busy to deal with your children? Your HARRISON WELLS has experience in being a father. _Note: S2 Central City Inc. is not liable if your HARRISON WELLS unit kills, injures, and/or gets you arrested._

Unprofessional detective: Has your friend/family member/boss/acquaintance gone missing for more than 48 hours? Your HARRISON WELLS unit will search the city(ies) until he/she is found. _Note: You will not need any member of the police force if you are using your HARRISON WELLS unit though they are helpful._

Besides these four functions, your HARRISON WELLS unit is designed to be a dick, calm and approachable male.

Cleaning:

Your HARRISON WELLS unit will clean itself and will not let you help it. Note: Attempts to help it may result in arguments.

Frequently Asked Questions:

Q- My unit is always fighting with my IMPOSTER! JAY GARRICK unit. How do I stop this?

A- Attempt to separate them

Q- My unit locks itself in my room for hours and it won't let me in. It yells at me whenever I try to come in. What do I do?

A- Convert another room into a workroom equipped with engineering tools for your HARRISON WELLS unit. Note: If this does not work, buy a JESSE QUICK unit and place it inside of the room you desire for your HARRISON WELLS unit.

Q- I think my unit killed someone! I found a dead body inside my closet? I don't want to get arrested!

A- Call 911 but if you do not want too much trouble, invite the BARRY ALLEN unit and the CAITLIN SNOW unit to take a look at it. Note: the BARRY ALLEN and CAITLIN SNOW units are sold seperately.

Q- My unit is angry and keeps breaking my things. I bought the JESSE QUICK unit and it ran away. How to I get it to come back and my HARRISON WELLS unit to stop breaking my things?

A- Help your HARRISON WELLS unit find your JESSE QUICK unit.

Q- My JOE WEST unit threw this unit into prison? Why.

A- Your HARRISON WELLS unit most likely stole a percentage of the BARRY ALLEN units speed. Try to console your JOE WEST unit and convince it to let your HARRISON WELLS unit out.

Troubleshooting:

My unit is rude to everyone! Now I have no friends and whenever I try to talk to my unit, it breaks my things.

 _Nothing can be done about this but getting the JESSE QUICK unit and/or a BARRY ALLEN unitcan allow your HARRISON WELLS unit to be more docile. Be sure to click on the Season 2 units when ordering._

My unit is mad at me. Why?

 _Have you kidnapped it's daughter, injured it's daughter, argued with it, bought a IMPOSTER! JAY GARRICK unit and/or stole it's pulse rifle? Please be more specific._

My friend owns a JESSE QUICK unit and my HARRISON WELLS unit is always at his house. When I try to get it back, it shoots at me.

 _Your HARRISON WELLS unit is the JESSE QUICK unit's father. It is natural for this unit to be around the JESSE QUICK unit. We suggest you buy a JESSE QUICK unit._

My unit is spending all my money at Smash Burger and it's always complaining that there's no Big Belly Burger around. I ran out of allowance and my mom's mad at me.

 _Your HARRISON WELLS unit loves the Big Belly Burger fast food restaurant. We are sorry, but we cannot help you in your current problem. For more information about the HARRISON WELLS unit, please call 1(408)-666-6666, email us at info.s2centralcityinc , and/or check out our website._

My unit has glowing red eyes and it's always stalking me? I wake up to find it standing over my bed with its vibrating hand near my chest! Help!

 _You have accidentally ordered the IMPOSTER! HARRISON WELLS unit. Please return it immediately. Note: S2 Central City Incorporated is not responsible for any injuries, self-harms, suicides and/or deaths._

My unit keeps running around the house and crying because someone named Jay killed his father? How do I comfort it?

 _You have accidentally ordered the BARRY ALLEN unit. Please return it immediately if you don't want to keep it. If you do, please look into the IRIS WEST unit. Be sure to click on the Season 2 units._

 **Thank you for buying the HARRISON WELLS unit. We hope you enjoy.**


End file.
